Some You Give Away
"Some You Give Away" is the ninth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 76th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 29, 2006. As Whitey's last game approaches, the residents of Tree Hill feel the pressure of a looming State Championship. Peyton reveals to Lucas that she has feelings for him and Haley learns the sex of her baby. Nathan and Lucas clash over personal and team goals and Karen shows Deb tough love, while Dan tries to strike a bargain with Daunte. Synopsis Whitey stands in a trashed street devastated at the sight he sees in front of him, meanwhile Nathan sits on a floor in tears and obviously distressed. Peyton is also in tears in her room. She remembers telling Lucas she loves him, more than just friends. She remembers Lucas' reply of ‘Oh,’ and continues to cry. As she cries in her bedroom, Nathan goes to see Lucas at the river court who can’t sleep due to his personal issues and also because in 24 hours they will be state champions. Nathan admits he doesn’t think so as he has to lose the game. As Lucas finds out, he becomes furious and asks what about the other team members. He tells Nathan he will try to stop him, even if he is in for 15 minutes. Mouth commentates in the locker room of the gym as Whitey approaches him. Mouth and Whitey agree how excited they are for the game, so much so it is the most important day of their lives. Back at Lucas’ house, Skills is amazed at his reaction to Peyton’s confession and tells him that he must be confused as he didn't just happen to save her, he done it for a reason. At their tutoring session, Haley is failing to get through to Rachel. Agitated with her failed attempts to tutor her, Haley gets the keys for the exam cupboard to see the previous calculus test. Aware of what she has the power to, Rachel offers Haley money to give her the answers to the next calculus test, but Haley refuses angrily. She walks out saying she will tutor her at the game. Karen goes to see Deb and asks her to go to her son’s last basketball game, as she is going whether she likes it or not. On the way to the game, Skills tells Lucas how many scouts he has at the game, so Lucas passes the note onto Nathan, who says it is one basketball game and it doesn't matter if they lose. But Lucas tells him to ask the people behind, and as he looks behind, he sees the hopeful team as well as a hundred other cars supporting the Ravens. In their car, Rachel, Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Bevin all start on a very awkward journey. Brooke is first to take a dig at Peyton so Rachel suggest role playing each other, as that is what she done at fat girl therapy. Haley begins slagging of Rachel, as Rachel throws an insult back. Brooke then starts followed by Peyton. Brooke then tells the girls that if they love Peyton, they will die, see mothers 1 and 2, and the girls are all shocked at the mockery of Peyton’s dead mothers. Peyton then hits Brooke and the two girls start to fight in the car. Meanwhile, the team end up at the stadium and look around in amazement. Deb and Karen are in the car as Deb begins to laugh at how weird Karen’s pregnancy is and how Dan is there for Keith’s child as he was there for her. Deb goes to take a pill and Karen asks her not to, but Deb refuses to listen and takes it. At the stadium, Rachel is doing an exam as Haley goes to the toilet. Peyton tells Brooke that she told Lucas how she felt, but Lucas doesn’t want to be with her. As Brooke looks at her in shock, Peyton tells her she should be smiling and walks off. Before the game, Skills asks how Lucas’ pills work and he tells him how it restricts his play to 15 minutes. As Lucas checks around the room, he sees Nathan has his headphones in and tells Skills about Nathan’s plans. He tells him they have to stop him and have to freeze him out, they both agree to it as Lucas secretly decides not to take his pills. Brooke goes to knock for Haley and as the girls crowd round a non answering door, they find Haley crouching over in pain on the floor. Whitey is sitting in the stadium’s office, and the roof begins to cave in, due to the crowds above it. He walks into the changing room and leads the Ravens out onto the couch. At the hospital, the girls have been waiting for Haley to be seen and when she refuses to get in contact with Nathan, they find the receptionist being rude to them. They demand help and walk in to find a doctor, who agrees to look at her. At the game, Dan arrives and finds Daunte and Bear there too who are ecstatic about winning money when Nathan loses, but they tell Dan that he should have helped him first. Meanwhile, Karen finds Deb asleep in her car due to the pills. At the hospital, the doctor tells Haley her pain was caused by stress, but the baby is ok. He shows her the details of the baby and Haley finds out she is having a boy. Back at the game, Mouth introduces the game as the Raven’s get ready to play. Nathan notices his wife’s absence and Skills and Lucas begin to freeze out Nathan. They begin scoring points, and every time Nathan gets the ball, he does a turn over. The Ravens begin to trail as Daunte and Bear smile at each other in the crowd. In the hospital, Brooke asks Peyton what Lucas said to her and is shocked at his response and the two show they still care for each other. At the game, Skills loses his temper towards Nathan and they begin to fight. The half time ends with Pontiac leading 36 to 21. On their way to the game, the cheerleaders all listen in silence at how much the Raven’s have fallen apart. The whole crowd seems devastated except Daunte and Bear. In the changing rooms, the team is listening to a tape from 18 years ago, (the same commentary that introduced the episode,) about how the Ravens fell apart at the Championship and Dan Scott not playing at his usual best. Whitey stops the tape and tells them they have to erase those words, but if they will lose, at least do it with dignity. He sends the team back out, and as they do, Haley goes to talk to Nathan and assures him she is fine but knows he can do better. She tells him that they are having a boy and that one day he will tease him about this game, if he doesn’t change it. Amazed and ecstatic, Nathan runs onto the court and begins playing at his top standard. As Lucas realize what they are doing, the Ravens begin working as a team again. The cheerleaders go wild as Daunte and Bear sit angrily in their sits. Meanwhile, Karen still hasn’t reached the stadium, but is driving in her car alone. As Deb wakes up, she finds herself being welcomed back to rehab with the Ravens game on the television. Dan is driving home, embarrassed with his son’s first half, and as he turns on the radio he hears how well Nathan is playing and turns around to go back. As Lucas is called off, he begs him to play a bit longer, but Whitey refuses and makes him sit down. The Ravens end up trailing by two and the team agree to win the game and Whitey gives Lucas another go on the court as Haley announces that she is having a boy to the other cheerleaders. In the final few minutes, the cheerleaders hold hands in hope, Brooke holding Peyton’s hand. The Scott brothers go back on as they need a basket or three pointer to win. The game commences, Skills passes to Nathan and then to Lucas for a three pointer, and as the gym waits nervously, Lucas scores the points and the team wins. The whole crowd goes wild as everyone gathers round the team in amazement and happiness, especially Whitey. Dan looks at a devastated Daunte and worries for his son, as Brooke finds Lucas and asks him who he wants at his side, telling him to go with Peyton as Lucas silently looks at Peyton hinting that he wants Peyton at his side. He goes to find her and they hug happily, and as they break their hold, Peyton says she will see him round. As she walks away, Lucas remembers her walking away the first night he played with Nathan and won. He remembers how in love he was with her that night and how he watched in awe as she walked away until he said he’ll be seeing her, as she said as they won. He calls her back and tells her it is her he wants by his side when all his dreams come true, and they kiss in the middle of the gym. Once the gym is empty, Dan goes to see Daunte and tells him not to blame Nathan, but Daunte assures him he will be in touch, but he originally chose Nathan as he was Dan’s son, thinking he wouldn’t have a soul. Whitey smiles in the empty gym as Lucas tells Nathan that him and Peyton are together. He asks what he is going to do with Daunte, but Nathan says he will just have to deal with it. Haley tells Brooke and Rachel she is going home and tells Rachel she got a 94 in her test. Rachel gives her her bag before leaving. As she does, Rachel tells Brooke it is her failing calculus, and she was getting tutored to steal Haley’s tutor keys, so they can steal the answers for the next test, if she wants to graduate. Lucas takes Peyton to one side and kisses her, asking for them to be exclusive which Peyton agrees to. Dan goes to the cafe and sends Karen home so he can spend some time with his son and shut the cafe. As she leaves, Nathan goes up and apologizes to Dan, but Dan tells him to be proud and that he will deal with Daunte. Nathan leaves as a car watches from across the street. As they close down the cafe, Lucas and Dan get along, but the mood soon changes as Lucas tells Dan how much he wishes Keith could have been there to watch him with the championship. Haley and Nathan are walking home happily as they agree they will all be friends, and as they cross the road, Nathan is about to confess about his deal with Daunte, as Haley sees the car coming at him and pushes him out the way. In consequence, Haley is hit by the car and rolls over the top and onto the street. She is knocked unconscious as Daunte, who is in the car, crashes into a tree. Lucas runs out as Nathan comforts Haley who is phasing in and out of consciousness. Nathan leaves her with Lucas and runs to Daunte’s car. He pulls him out the car and begins hitting him. Dan stops him as they realize Daunte is dead. Dan gets Nathan to run back to Haley as he intends to take the blame. He punches his hand off the ground to make it look bloody as the police pull behind him and he surrenders. Meanwhile, a traumatized Lucas is telling the paramedic about Haley and her pregnancy and what happened. As he does, he collapses and has a full cardiac arrest due to his heart condition. They are both pulled into hospital as Nathan cries, overcome by guilt and worry for his wife, and collapses to the hospital floor. Brooke goes to see Peyton and tells her about the accident and that it is serious. Peyton breaks down in tears as Whitey tearfully looks on at the scene of the car accident. Memorable Quotes :”This is Whitey’s last game ever. He’s been chasing this dream for 35 years. What about Whitey? Huh? Or Mouth? Or Skills, with college? What about me Nate? This is the last game I’ll ever play...you know, the night before I joined the team, we battled each other on this court. I guess we’ll be doing the same thing tomorrow” ::Lucas Scott as he finds out Nathan Scott wants to deliberately lose the State Championship :”Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to what may be the biggest day in the history of Tree Hill Ravens basketball. Ten thousand fans will pack the RBC center tonight to see the Ravens battle top-ranked Pontiac High School for the State Championship. For coach Whitey Durham, only 32 minutes remain in a long and storied career” ::Mouth :”Maybe you the one who’s confused. Cause you didn’t just happen to rescue her a few times, you didn’t just happen to run into the school that day, or save her from Psycho Derek. Peyton happened to be there, you chose to be there, so maybe you ought to think about that” ::Skills to Lucas Scott :”Thanks to Haley, we’re gonna miss the game because you had to stop and pee every other mile, this sucks” :”Brooke, I’m pregnant and I’m not feeling very well” :”I don’t mean it sucks because we’re gonna be late, honey. I mean it sucks because Peyton’s here” ::Brooke Davis explains to Haley James Scott :”Okay, I’ll go first. My name’s Rachel, and I’m a dumb ass who’s failing calculus, and I really like to hit on married guys” :”See, fun. Kind of like when I slept with Nathan, damn that was good” :”Okay, I’m Peyton and I like to steal boyfriends, but I’m afraid to tell them how I feel” :”Speaking of stealing, hi, I’m Brooke and I stole my friend Peyton’s artwork so I could put it on my clothing line and I never even said thank you” :”Okay, Peyton here again, have I mentioned, if you love me, you’re probably gonna die soon. See mothers one and two” :“My name’s Rachel and I have red hair” ::Haley James Scott, Rachel Gatina, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer play a bitchy game of role play, as Bevin Mirskey plays an innocent game :”Nathan’s gonna throw the game tonight. Remember when we saw him talking to that Daunte guy? He’s going to...We gotta win this game, you and me...we freeze out Nathan and play the game of our lives” ::Lucas Scott tells Skills about Nathan Scott’s plans :”Bitch” :”Whore” :”Slut” :”Thank you” ::Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina insult the rude receptionist as Bevin Mirskey thanks her :”The rest of your life is a long time, if you lose, you lose, but don’t lose this way. Playing selfish, bickering with each other on the court, I promise you, it’ll stay with you, it’ll stay with you” ::Whitey to the Ravens :”I need to ask you a question, if I don’t go to Duke, if I don’t play college basketball. I mean, if today is the best it ever gets for me, will that be enough?” :”Of course. As long as you are a good husband and a good father to your son. It’s a boy Nathan, you’re gonna have a son. Although I have to tell you, someday he’s gonna tease his father for playing like crap at the State Championship. You might want to change that” ::Nathan Scott finds out the sex of his baby from Haley James Scott :”Okay preggo, just breathe. We can’t have you popping out another cheerleader right now” :”It’s a boy” ::Brooke Davis to Haley James Scott :”This is a dream come true, so who do you want standing next to you? Go, it’s okay, go” :”Hey, nice shot” :”Nice legs, a little chickeny...Hey Peyton. It’s you. When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me. It’s you, it’s you Peyton” ::Brooke Davis encourages Lucas Scott to tell Peyton Sawyer how he feels :”I got a present for you, it’s the transcript I got in the mail...I could pass calculus in my sleep, you’re the one flunking out Penelope.” ::Rachel Gatina to Brooke Davis :”Nathan! Stop! He’s dead! You killed him son! Go on...Haley needs you Nathan, your child needs you, go” ::Dan Scott :”Haley and Lucas are in the hospital. It’s bad Peyton, it’s really bad” ::Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer Voice-over :”And there is no joy in Tree Hill tonight because the Ravens have lost the State Championship. Whitey Durham is the picture of a broken man, and you have to wonder if this opportunity will ever come around again for the Tree Hill Ravens. There are tears and there are questions, starting with what got into Scott. I mean he’s got a lot of explaining to do. No doubt about it, hearts are breaking in Tree Hill tonight” ::Unknown Commentator from the State Championship lose, 18 years before match in episode (opening voice-over) :”Time is running out now, and I tell you, you gotta feel for Nathan Scott. I mean, sure, he has made some mistakes, but you get the sense, that if this is how it ends, he’s never gonna forgive himself. And Lucas Scott is being swarmed, I wouldn’t doubt it if they didn’t carry the kid out of here tonight and never bring him back. I have never seen some of these kids so happy, and can you blame them? They’ve been waiting a long time for this moment. And there at the center of it all, is Whitey Durham, standing alone, taking it all in. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Tree Hill Ravens are champions at last, and there’s not a dry eye in the house” ::Unknown Commentator from the State Championship win (closing voice-over) Music * "The Truth" - La Rocca * "Summer" - Belasco * "Revelations" - Audioslave * "Wolf Like Me" - TV On The Radio * "Heartbeats" - José González * "Ice Age" - Pete Yorn * "Lessons Learned" - Ray LaMontagne This episode's title originated from the album Some You Give Away, originally sung by La Rocca. Trivia *The song used during the end of this episode, "Lessons Learned" by Ray LaMontagne, was originally intended to be used in an episode aired three years previously, The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most, ''but wasn't used until this episode. *In this episode, Paul Johansson hurt his hand when he shot the scene where Dan punches the road after Daunte runs over Haley. *When the paramedic is giving Lucas compressions, he's pushing on his lower abdomen instead of his heart. Episode References *After winning the state championship, Peyton says to Lucas ''"I'll be seeing you" which is what he said to her after winning his one-on-one with Nathan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Daunte Jones Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri Category:Episodes featuring Bear Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott